pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Screenplay
A screenplay or script is a written work by that is made especially for a film or television program, created by screenwriters. These screenplays can be original works or adaptations from existing pieces of writing. In them, the movement, actions, expression, and dialogues of the characters are also narrated. A play for television is known as a teleplay. Format and style The format is structured in a way that one page usually equates to one minute of screen time. In a "shooting script", each scene is numbered, and technical direction may be given. In a "spec" or a "draft" in various stages of development, the scenes are not numbered, and technical direction is at a minimum. The standard font for a screenplay is 12 point, 10 pitch Courier. The major components are action and dialogue. The "action" is written in the present tense. The "dialogue" are the lines the characters speak. Unique to the screenplay (as opposed to a stage play) is the use of slug lines. The format consists of two aspects: # The interplay between typeface/font, line spacing and type area, from which the standard of one page of text per one minute of screen time is derived. In the United States letter size paper and Courier 12 point are mandatory; Europe uniformly uses A4 as the standard paper size format, and has no a uniform font requirement. # The tab settings of the scene elements (dialogue, scenes headings, transitions, parentheticals, etc.), which constitute the screenplay's layout. The style consists of a grammar that is specific to screenplays. This grammar also consists of two aspects: # A prose that is manifestation-oriented, i.e. focuses largely on what is audible and what is visible on screen. This prose may only supply interpretations and explanation (deviate from the manifestation-oriented prose) if clarity would otherwise be adversely affected. # Codified notation of certain technical or dramatic elements, such as scene transitions, changes in narrative perspective, sound effects, emphasis of dramatically relevant objects and characters speaking from outside a scene. An overview of many classic published works on `How To Write a Screenplay' is Joe Velikovsky's free "Guide To Screenwriting". One of Hollywood's widely used feature screenwriting story structure texts is Blake Snyder's "Save The Cat!"http://www.blakesnyder.com/ series. Types of screenplays Screenplays can generally be divided into two kinds; a 'spec' screenplay, and a commissioned screenplay. A 'spec' or speculative screenplay is a script written with no upfront payment, or a promise of payment. The content is usually invented solely by the screenwriter, though spec screenplays can also be based on established works, or real people and events. A commissioned screenplay is written by a hired writer. The concept is usually developed long before the screenwriter is brought on, and usually has many writers work on it before the script is given a green-light. Screenwriting software Detailed computer programs are designed specifically to format screenplays, teleplays and stage plays. Celtx, DreamaScript, Movie Magic Screenwriter, Scrivener, Final Draft, Movie Outline 3.0, FiveSprockets, and Montage are several such programs. Software is also available as web applications, accessible from any computer, and on mobile devices. See also * Closet screenplay * Filmmaking * Scriptment * Screenplay slug line * Screenwriter's salary * Screenwriting * Screenwriting software * Storyboard * List of film-related topics * List of screenwriting software * Dreams on Spec * Guide to Literary Agents * Writer's Digest References * - Paperback * - Paperback * - Paperback * - Paperback *Riley, C. (2005) The Hollywood Standard: the complete and authoriative guide to script format and style. Michael Weise Productions. Sheridan Press. ISBN 0-941188-94-9. Notes External links * Category:Fiction Category:Fiction forms Category:Film Category:Film and video terminology Category:Film making Category:Film production Category:Screenwriting Category:Television terminology Category:Screenplays